Divergent Stories: Marcus and Johanna
by PaperAxes
Summary: The first in a series of the stories of Divergent characters or events that happened during Divergent, Insurgent or Allegiant that Tris and Tobias did not experience. This is about the history between Johanna's scar and Marcus's hostility toward Evelyn and Tobias. (It's my first fanfiction so i apologize if it is bad)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Two Months after the Initiation**

**Johanna:**

Marcus and I had a history. I saw him after the Dauntless attack and thought he wanted me back.

Marcus and I saw each other in secret. I tutored him in English because all the Erudite hated him. He was a charismatic and flirty guy. He didn't belong in Abnegation with his handsome and beautiful face. If he wasn't in Abnegation, girls would stare at him.

We always met up in the abandoned buildings in the eastern part of town. We kissed there several times. He broke all Abnegation laws for me.

We promised each other to both choose Amity. I kept my promise, while Marcus betrayed me and stayed in Abnegation. I got over him. He started to see a girl named Mary.

I sit in Erica Matthews's office (Amity's Representative and my boss). The room is not that big, but not that small. The room is painted a light brown and had wooden flooring. A wood desk was in front of me. I sit in a small black chair.

Erica walks into the room. She wears a red blazer with a matching red skirt. She makes her way to her desk. As she walks, her blonde hair bounces.

She smiles at me, "Hello, Johanna." Her blue eyes glare at me. She looks too serious.

"Hello," I answer back. I sit up straight and look at her very organized desk, something an Erudite is capable of.

"As my assistant, you will stand by me," she says. "I need you to go to a meeting with the Abnegation leader, they need food for the factionless."

"I will," I reply. I want to ask her a question about her. I really want to and I let it go. "Were your parents disappointed in you, when you left Erudite for Amity?"

She looks at me, "Yes. They never visited me on Visiting Day and only my sister did." A tear rolls down her cheek. "My sister, Jeanine, later ignored me and pretended I don't exist.

"My sister is now the successor in my family. Everyone loves her and hates me. The Erudite always have conflict, that's why I left. All the Erudite hate me, but some are so militant."

I comfort her, "I'm here."

"You're like a little sister to me." she answers back. She walks over to me and hugs me. "Please stay with me."

**Marcus:**

I look at the gray house that Mary and I moved into last month. The house looks the same like the others.

I walk into the house, after work. The smell of canned chicken fills the first floor, the smell I am so used to. The table has two plates with two pieces of chicken each.

All the blinds are closed and the lighting is low. The furniture is the same in every Abnegation house. Mary is on the couch

She stands up and walks to me. I press my lips against her. I drop everything in my hand on the ground. I touch her cheek and it slowly goes to her waist. She unbuttons my vest and removes my shirt.

I pull back. "Did you miss me?" I ask her.

"Yeah," she answers.

She wraps her legs around my waist. I walk us over to our bedroom. She removes her shirt. She touches my abs and I pull her closer. We are now chest to chest. Then our clothes are gone.

Our naked bodies are against each other, we don't care about anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Marcus:**

I walk into the Amity conference room. A beautiful girl is there. Her dark hair is pulled back. She wears a yellow summer dress with red earrings. She looks at me, eye to eye and I finally recognize her. Johanna Reyes.

I sit across from her. The table is a large oval with chairs all around it. The corner is poking my abdomen. All the other seats are empty. The only other thing in the room is a dry erase board.

"Hello," I start the meeting. I beam a smile at her and she looks at me seriously. She has changed.

She stands up, "Where's Nicholas, Abnegation's leader?" She slowly walks to me. "Why isn't he here?" Her face is inches away from my ear. She slowly moves farther.

I answer, "He's helping the factionless." Beads of sweat run down my neck. I feel like any moment now she will kill me.

She takes the seat next me. She folds her hand and crosses her legs. She begins to speak, "Do you remember us? The promise? Everything you said, was it a lie?"

My heart is beating fast. I can't think straight. All the memories come to me. I remember the memories I wanted to forget.

"Marcus", she says. "Why didn't you keep your promise?"

I gulp. I answer, "Why should I answer that?"

Her eyes look through me, as if I'm transparent. I want to turn opaque, but she sees through me.

"Why didn't you freakin' keep your freakin' promise!" she is yelling now. I'm embarrassed and I regret not answering the question.

I lie to get out, "My parents wanted me stay there and I was seeing Mary when I was dating you." I actually was tired of Johanna and wanted to get away from her.

I stand up and walk out the door. I only dated her because I was dared to by another boy. It was fun, but that girl kept on prattling and always said "We'll be in Amity, promise." That crap was laughable.

I told Nicholas Clark (I'm his assistant) that I was sick. He told me that he will meet the Amity Representative soon. I definitely don't belong in Candor. (The most stupid faction in existence.)

I know Johanna well. She wants to destroy me and everything I own. She wants to get rid of Mary and make me love her.

**Johanna: **

Why do I want to get revenge? I'm over him, right? The thought of revenge sounds good. I want them to suffer.

I am not that innocent Amity girl anymore. I know they put peace serum in the bread. I am a war hungry person. I don't belong in Amity.

I was raised to be quiet when war is upon us. I was raised to be peaceful and not to pick fights. I was raised to be nice and be respectful, so I don't get into fights. Am I going to throw it all way just to watch two people suffer?

What will become of me? Will I get fired and be factionless? Will everyone hate me and I'll be the target for harassment and bullying? Will I risk it for this? If I do this, I will feel happy.

"Past is the past" I heard people say. Is this worth forgetting about? Marcus left me with scars that will never fade. The scars are what made me war hungry. If I do this and get caught, I will be factionless and shunned.

One question still haunts my brain. Is this for love or for revenge? Do I still love him and want him back or do I want to see a girl that made Marcus change his mind about me suffer? A little piece of me aches and yearns for him. I am entering a full on war.

My friendly face is my mask.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Mary:**

Every night, I am scared the police will kill me. I barely sleep at night because of that thought. They might raid my house and take me away from Marcus.

When I took my aptitude test, I was sure that I was going to get Abnegation. The person who tested me was a lady named Lia. Lia was a Dauntless woman. She told me that I was Divergent.

I heard of the Divergent, but I thought they didn't exist. I was told the Divergent were different in my household. They are dangerous, they are psychopathic killers.

I was lied to. The Divergent are people that belonged into more than one faction. Lia told me that I belonged to Dauntless and Abnegation.

The moonlight shines through the window. It's the main source of light in the room. The light eliminates most of the darkness. The dark lurks in the corners of the room, waiting to consume everything in it. It stays there unmoving, like a cobra waiting to strike.

Marcus's warm body lies by me. The sheets cover the bottom half of my body, leaving the top of my body exposed to the cold air. The cold air makes me shiver from my shoulders to my waist.

I finally feel safe. I close my eyes and wait for the morning.

The alarm clock wakes me up, 7:30 as usual. Sunlight has taken over, finally ridding the room of darkness, replacing it with bright light. The door is ajar, revealing the gray hallway.

Marcus has already left for work. He wakes up at 5:50 and leaves at 6:30 to catch the bus. Nicholas wants him at work by 7 so I can't see him in the morning. He comes back at 5:30.

I stand up and make the bed. I do my side first then his. I walk down to prepare my breakfast, broccoli and carrots. I take it out the freezer, put in the microwave, and punch in 2 minutes. As I wait for the food, I tie my black hair in a bun.

I take it out and bring it to the table. I go back to get a fork. I sit in front of it and start to eat. If I transferred to Dauntless or any other faction, I would have much better food, but the Divergent are safe in Abnegation.

When I am nearly finished, the doorbell rings. I stand up and make my way up to the door.

**Johanna: **

I'm in front of Marcus's house to deliver some papers from Erica. Nicholas is very sick, so Marcus is temporarily in charge.

A girl opens the door. Her black hair is in a bun. Her olive skin is mostly covered by her gray night dress. This must be Mary. She nods her head and I nod back.

"Hello," I smile. She looks happy, but serious. "Is Marcus home?"

She looks at me like I'm disgusting. "Why?" She relaxes her shoulders and comes out in the morning sun.

"Um, I have some papers for him." I answer back. I put one hand in my pocket and put the other one with the papers out in front of me.

She smiles, revealing two dimples. She looks at the papers .Then her dark eyes look to me. "I'll give it to him." She takes the papers.

As she is going back inside, I ask her, "Who are you?"I just want to make sure it's Mary.

She looks behind her shoulder. "Mary." She answers. Then she closes the door right in front of my face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Johanna: **

I stand outside a blue house. In front of me is a wooden door and a door mat. I go up to the door and knock, then back up. This is Jeanine Matthews's house.

A girl with blonde hair answers the door. She wears a blue shirt and jeans. Her jeans are tucked into her boots. She beams a smile at me, "Hi. How may I help you?"

I answer back, "My name is Johanna Reyes." I stare at her; she looks like Erica in many different ways. They have the same nose, eyes, chin. "I'm the assistant of Erica Matthews."

She sighs, "I'm her little sister, Jeanine. What does she want with me?" She steps out onto the door mat.

"Erica needs you to some research on a person," I respond. "This person was found unconscious near our farms and we need you. No other Erudite is willing to help." I make a kind face at her.

My whole plan right now is to find out more about Mary. I need to know who tested Mary, what result she got and more. Jeanine is the closest and most trusted Erudite I know (I don't exactly know any Erudite. This is just my boss's sister). Jeanine is smart and I need her.

"Why should I help?" she demands. She looks like a young Erica. They have the same serious face. Jeanine stares at me.

"I will repay you in any way I can." I offer.

"Let us begin."

Jeanine is at her computer. I stand by her desk as she tries to go into the government files. She is destroying the keyboard, typing as fast as she can.

I walk back and forth. I bite my nails nervously. She looks back and forth at the keyboard and the screen.

"I got!" she says in delight.

"Finally."

She makes a straight face, "Okay. Okay. What is their name?"

"Mary Adams," I say. She types it rapidly on the keyboard.

She breathes, "Mary Adams was born in Abnegation and chose Abnegation. Her aptitude test result is Abnegation." She stops. "Excuse me, I'm just super happy that I just did something illegal." She squeals. She is jumping in her chair.

"Okay, just continue." I frown at her. "This is serious business."

She finally gets herself together, "She currently resides with Marcus Eaton. Mary was tested by Lia Matthews, my sister." Jeanine stops.

"What?" I ask.

"I think you should leave now."

She guides me out her house and shuts the door. I walk home quietly and look down. This is sufficient information.

**A/N: So sorry I haven't updated in like a week. I've had a lot of projects due recently. I'll list them for you:**

** Atlas, Creative Essay, Response to Literature, required reading (UUGGH), English assignments, math assignments, a huge math test, and I am trying to balance NaNoWriMo too. I'm super behind.**

** I'd like to thank Q-girl900. She gave me a shout out and she is awesome. Thank you. **

** Expect a new chapter within the next few days.**

** -PaperAxes**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Johanna:**

I make my way to the police station. I hope Lia works here. I pass the Dauntless as they stare at me. I walk up to the desk.

"Hello," says the lady at the desk. She has a tattoo of a dragon on the left side of her neck. The dragon is black, blue and red. It breathes out fire. The lady looks at me like I am an eyesore.

I wave at her, "Does Lia Matthews work here?" I smile at her, trying to get information out her.

The woman stares at me. She pulls down her black shirt as she pulls her collar. She answers, "She just left. Why do you want to talk to her?"

I lie, "Her sister Erica wants me to tell Lia something." Beads of sweat roll down my neck. I cough.

The woman responds, "She lives here." The woman scribbles down words on a small piece of paper. She puts it on the edge of the desk.

I nod, "Thank you." I grab the paper and glance at it. I walk out the police station and head over to where Lia lives.

**OOO**

Lia stood there. She was an exact replica of Erica. The same blonde hair, small nose, lips and eyes. She stands outside her apartment.

"Why does my sister want to talk about again?" she asks.

"She needs to know something," I lie.

"Come in."

**OOO**

I sit on Lia's couch and she sits on the right side. She drinks water from a cup she is holding. She adjusts herself do she can see me. I cross my legs and fold my hands into my lap.

"So what do you want?" Lia asks.

I gulp. Am I brave enough to do this? Certainly I don't belong in Dauntless. I look down at the floor and look at tiny details. I ask too fast, "What is Mary Adams's aptitude test result?"

"What?"

I repeat, "What is Mary Adams's aptitude test result?"

She demands, "Why would you I tell you?"

"Please," I beg. I make a small smile on my face.

"You have to do something in return," she offers and I nod.

She breathes. She looks into my eyes, the same eyes Erica has. She rolls her shoulders and relaxes them. Lia tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. She whispers, but loud enough for me to hear, "She is Divergent."

"Divergent," the word rolls off my tongue. I smile. That is what I hoped for all along. The plan is on the right track.

"Now, you have to do something for me," she says. I nod. She begins to smile and it stretches across her face. She looks like an insane monster. Her eyes lock onto mine.

"What?" I ask.

"Kill Erica."

**OOO**

_Kill Erica._ I am supposed to do that? Erica had such a huge impact on my life and now I need to kill her. _Erica must die._

No. I push the thought away. I am going to forget it. What will Lia do to me if I don't do this? Right? Erica shall live and I will have Marcus and Mary shall be erased from existence. I will tell the police that Mary is Divergent and I will have my happily ever after.

I will win this war and destroy everyone that is in my way. No one will be in my way of winning this. I am the champion. I am not second best.

**Mary: **

I have learned from my mistakes. As a child, I have not behaved Abnegation- like. I was a selfish brat.

My parents were disappointed at me when I told them I was going to move in with Marcus. They have heard things about Marcus: he is unfaithful, selfish and a liar. I still love him and will do anything for him.

I sometimes like to imagine our kids. I want to have a boy named Tobias. Tobias means the goodness of God and I will make sure he is good, nice, selfless and trustworthy. He will make the best husband later in his life. I do not know what I would do if I had a girl, but I would make sure she is the best young lady in Abnegation history.

I always imagine my future. I hope it is not ruined by my Divergence. If it does, I don't know what I would do. I can't stand losing.

I look outside my window, it is twilight. The bridge between afternoon and night. There is blue and orange and pink. The clouds dance across the sky. The clouds are shaped in weird ways, but still beautiful.

I close my eyes and want night to come.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. I just updated yesterday, but I wanted to write. There will be a new chapter this Friday, I promise. Reviews are appreciated.**

** -PaperAxes**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Johanna:**

I take off my clothes and hop into the shower. I turn the knob all the way to the right. Then, hot lava shoots out of the shower. I have gotten used to the heat, the pain of the hot water cannot compare to the pain I felt when Marcus had betrayed me. I do the usual things and sit down.

I used to think I was a waste of human space. I thought that I was nothing but garbage. I was that person nobody cared for. Someone could be living, but I lived. Marcus had changed that. He changed everything about me.

Why did I love him? Why do I still love him? A part of me believes that I did this for fun and I did it for the experience. The other part loved him, for him. Everything was what I loved about him.

He was nice to me. The other boys had been mean to me. The boys bullied me for no particular reason, just to put me down. Then out of nowhere, a handsome Abnegation boy stood up for me. He had dark hair combed to the side, olive skin and green eyes. Later, I tutored him and he had a great personality.

He was handsome. Not just his outside, but his inside as well. I mean he was handsome on the outside, but the generous, gracious and flattering handsome. All the girls stared at him.

Marcus was a puzzle. He was confusing and frustrating at times, but at the end he made sense. Then all the pieces come together and it makes sense after a while. This was probably the best thing about him.

One time during initiation, I was walking. I was still trying to forget about Marcus. It was early morning, the time people start work. Buses stop and drive on the roads. A small part of me wanted to run into the road, wait for a bus to hit me. The pain can go all away.

The other part of me said, "Why?" This was just a boy, but I love him. I hated to live with the pain, but I wasn't going to throw it all away on them. There are other fish in the sea, but this fish was special.

I have come to the realization that I love Marcus. I love him, even though the feelings aren't mutual.

I look at the wall as the water falls down. Water rapidly makes its way to the drain. I am like water, sometimes like ice, strong and cold, but as free and fast moving as a liquid and as unnoticed like a gas.

**OOO**

Why do I lose everything? Do I deserve this? I have been nice to other people and the factionless. I was peaceful, was not involved in any fights, but why do I lose.

During the initiation, I kept a smile on. Behind my smile was pain and sadness. I acted like I was okay with everything and that I was always happy, but really I wasn't. I felt like I was going through hell. It is hard to see someone you love, love someone else.

In my head, I always wondered if there could be an "us" again. I hoped there was a sliver of a chance left. But no.

The only choice you have is to stay strong.

**OOO**

I look into my mirror. A beautiful face, no imperfections. I look beautiful and I feel beautiful. I smile at myself.

**A/N: I kept my promise. Yay! Thanks for reading and I hope you can review! **

**So Thanksgiving Break is coming and I plan update every other day. Okay? Okay. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A message to Kea: Mary and Evelyn are entirely different people. Mary is not Evelyn. **

**I have two announcements and I will save them for later. **

**Chapter 7**

**Erica:**

I do not regret leaving Erudite. Erudite, the place where I belong.

I cannot tell you how much I am happy I have left. But I am sad that I have left Jeanine and my parents. The memory of me leaving them still haunts me.

Lia had beaten me up. I had always gotten better grades than her and she was starting to get jealous. Leaving was the only thing I could do for my safety. I chose Amity because if Lia chose Amity and continued to act that way, she would get kicked out.

I never visited Lia on Visiting Day. I have completely blocked her from my life. She was gone from my mind, until now. I have an aching feeling something bad will happen. There will be trouble for the Matthews.

**OOO**

The only one that I considered a sister was Johanna. Johanna was always there for me. She was the perfect sister, even thought we looked completely look different. I loved her like she was my sister.

Johanna has always helped me with things. She was a peaceful person; she didn't even need the bread. She is the perfect representation of Amity, peaceful and kind.

**Johanna:**

I sit in my chair. I look to the corner of the room. _Kill._ The word gives me goose bumps. It sends cold chills throughout my body.

No, I will not kill Erica. Why? What if Lia is lying about Mary's result? Lia is hiding something.

**A/N: I know this is short, but I promise the next one coming out later this week will be longer and better. **

**I am starting a new Divergent fanfic and it will come this Friday! I am so excited. I will release a chapter in the morning and one later in the day. I will release the name of the story in the next Divergent Stories.**

**I will be updating anytime during the week, but the for sure days will be Monday and Friday. **

**Thanks for reading. Please take the time to write a review. They make me smile! Also check out my friend ****Jillian13.2000****. She just started posting and she is awesome!**

**-PaperAxes**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Erica:**

Johanna stands in front of me. Her back is straight and she smiles at me. The perfect representation of peace and kindness stands before me.

"Hello," she greets me. I smile back at her.

"Hi. I need you to do something," I say.

"What is it?"

"Sit." I tell her. Once she is in her seat, she crosses her legs. She folds her hands into her lap. "I want you to take over for an hour. I am going to go somewhere."

She nods. "I will take care of everything."

I stand up from my desk and go to the door. When I am about to close the door, I say, "I hope you will be the representative of Amity in the future." I close the door and walk.

**Johanna:**

_Yes, I will be the representative._ Erica trusts me. I sit in her chair and spin myself around.

The seat spins me around and around and around. It makes me dizzy and a bit sick. I smile at myself at how silly I am. Then I realize this is the only time I actually, genuinely smiled. I didn't fake it.

I smile at the thought of smiling. _Smiles are weird. Showing teeth._ I am weird. Did I eat the bread today? I laugh.

Then something comes to me. _I need to tell the police on Mary. She is dangerous. She is Divergent._

**Erica:**

I knock on the door of Jeanine's house. I step back and wait. Then she opens the door. Jeanine has grown.

"Erica?" she makes a surprise face. Then she smiles. She runs into my arms and I surround her with them.

"I'm sorry I haven't visited in a long time," I say as tears roll down my cheeks. "I miss you."

She is crying into my chest. She says as she is sobbing, "It's okay."

**OOO**

I am at her dining table. She sits next to me. In her hand is tea, while I have hot chocolate. We sit there in silence, and then I speak.

"So… what have you been up to?" I ask. Her eyes shift from her tea to my face.

"Um. I uh got an internship at the science lab," she answers.

"Great," I respond. "No boys."

"Well there is a guy," she starts to say "Why am I telling you this?"

I laugh. "C'mon. You used to tell me everything." She smiles. "I told you everything too."

"God, I am not telling you anything," she says.

We stood there for a long time. We talked and reminded each other of memories. We laughed and had shed some tears, but at least we were together. We probably stayed there until night had come.

"I've got to go now," I say to her. We both stand up and hug each other.

We stay there for a long time. I counted the minutes. 1 minute had passed….. then 2….3 …..4.

"Bye."

She walks me outside. I walk into the darkness of the night.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!**

**So I will finally reveal the name of the new series!**

***cue drum roll**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**DIVERGENT GIRLS!**

**Divergent Girls is almost ready to be posted! Chapter 1 is almost finished so that means I cannot post another chapter on Friday night. But I will post one on Saturday or Sunday. It will totally be fetch.**

**I have decided to end Divergent Stories: Marcus and Johanna around the 25****th**** -30****th**** chapter plus 2 epilogues. So probably late December early January. Then another series planned.**

**-PaperAxes**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Erica:**

Over the past two weeks, I have visited Jeanine for dinner. Sometimes we had very nice meals and other times we just had microwavable meals. One night I visited, she wanted to talk to me.

"What do you want to talk about?" I ask her.

"Can you not come tomorrow?" she asks me.

"Why?"

"Cause."

Then I beg her, "Please tell me." I then make a puppy dog face.

"I have work," she tells me.

She has "work". What is her "work" then? I can see in her eyes that she is lying. After almost 18 years of being sisters, Jeanine still can't hide her lying in her eyes.

"Okay," I respond.

**OOO**

I come back tomorrow, but I hide in her bushes, watching through her window. Now this may be nosy, but I want my sister to be safe. She has "work", well her living room lights are on with her television.

Then I see it. She is on the couch cuddling with a guy. The only thing I can see about the guy is that he has black hair. His arm is around her. I look through the window for a while.

Suddenly a hand touches my shoulder. I scream and realize it's Johanna. Jeanine and the boy look at the window and I pull Johanna to the ground.

"Why are you here?" I ask her.

"I saw you and followed you."

"What if I was leading you to a drug dealer?" I ask her.

"Well, we could share the crack. What are you doing here?"

"Making sure my sister is safe," I fire back.

"Nothing shows more sisterly love, than spying on your sister and her boyfriend."

"Okay, okay" I say, "I just don't want a mean guy to date my sister."

"Just go home and focus on your life."

My life. I should focus on my own business. My sister can do what she wants, but I want her safe and happy. I love her so much.

**Lia:**

Ugh. My sisters love each other so much, they could the same person. It bugs me so much.

My sister, Erica, accused me of beating her up as a child. Lies. I just simply argued with her, that's it. I got all the punishments and all the scowling from my parents. She was always better and rubbed it in my face.

She kind of deserved it. She was the show off bitch everyone hated. She was a freaking attention whore. She wanted to be on the top, while I was at the bottom. She wanted to see me wither away.

That girl, Johanna, she didn't even do what I told her to do. Fine, she wants to play this way. I will break that girl, possible killing her.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

** Divergent Girls was posted so check it out! It is basically a Divergent Mean Girls. **

** My Thanksgiving break just started so expect a lot of updates!**

** -PaperAxes**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Johanna:**

I am sitting in a hard wooden chair in the interrogation room. I have told them Mary is Divergent to the police. They didn't believe me except one, who recognized me as the assistant to Erica. They wanted to give me the truth serum. If I was lying, I would be thrown in jail or worse.

The ceiling light doesn't give off much light, but enough to let me see my surroundings. The walls are made out of concrete, dark gray concrete. A metal table is in front of me, a reflective metal table. It shows my reflection. I look at it and find my face. _Beautiful._

Finally, a man and woman walk into a room. The woman stays in the corner with a clipboard and a pencil. The man stands in front of me with a syringe.

"Johanna Reyes," he says. His voice has a dark, cold tone to it. It scares me for a second. "Are you ready?"

I nod at him. My heart starts to race. My hands get all sweaty and I wipe it on my shirt. _Okay, let's get this started._

I tilt my head and move my hair, exposing my neck. He injects the truth serum in my neck. It hurts me for a second and then the pain goes away. He pulls out the syringe.

"Johanna Reyes," he says my name in his cold voice.

"Yes."

"We all know why you are here," he smiles. "You have told us that Mary Adams is Divergent, correct?" I nod.

"Is she really?" he asks me.

"Yes."

"Are you jealous of her?"

Then it comes out of my mouth. I didn't want it too, but it just spilled. Then I wish I never even came here in the first place. I should have never gotten involved. "Yes. I am jealous of Mary Adams."

"Why?" he continues "Does she have something you don't have?"

The serum stops. Then I lie, "She used to have better grades than me at school."

"We'll see what we can do."

"What about the serum?" I ask.

"It will wear off soon."

_More like sooner than later._

**OOO**

When I walk out the interrogation room, people stare at me. I see two familiar eyes. Two blue eyes that look through me. Blonde hair that rests on her shoulders. _Lia and her promise._

I look down at the floor. _No._ I shake my head. She will kill me. I will die in Erica's place.

**Marcus:**

Mary had told me she was Divergent. I know she has to be hidden, but not too much to raise attention. I have tried to protect her in any way possible. _She will be safe. She will. If she isn't safe, what is the point of my life?_

**A/N: What will happen next? Who will die? And what will become of this love triangle?**

**-PaperAxes**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Marcus:**

The doorbell rings. Mary and I stop eating. I stand up and look through the peep hole. _Police. Shit!_

The plan is if the police will come Mary will go out into the back. I then will grab a cup and "drop" it signaling Mary to run. Mary runs to the back window and climbs out. I grab my cup of water and walk over to answer the door.

I unlock it and open it. The police just run into the house. I'm scared for Mary. Suddenly a man walks in with a gun, "Hello."

I nod, "Hello."

"We need Mary Adams," he demands.

I drop the cup. It shatters into pieces.

"Sorry," I say.

**Mary: **

I hear it. The cup dropping and shattering. I run. Then someone grabs my arm. It is night, and I can't see what is happening. It pulls me and I fight back. I can't move.

Then for a second he loses grip. I then run. Gunshots are what I here now. 1. 2. 3. 4. _Marcus is dead. _

**OOO**

I knock on the door of a friend's house. After a second, she opens the door.

"Mary," she says.

"I need your help," I tell her.

"What?" she asks.

"Can I stay here?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, Lia."

**Erica: **

Tomorrow is Johanna's birthday! I almost forgot! I rush downstairs to make a card. I grab all the markers, glitter, construction paper and stickers. After I finished it, it looks really nice.

On the front it says, _To Johanna, From Erica_. Then on the inside it says _HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

I look at the clock, 12:23 am. _Happy Birthday Johanna_

**A/N: I am not going to be updating this until December 1. I am sooo sorry, but I have two other stories and some homework to do. I will promise I will update when I have the time! I am really sorry again.**

**-PaperAxes **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Marcus:**

I miss Mary. Even thought it has been just hours. I miss her smile and everything. I yearn for her presence here with me. I know she is safe, hiding in the shadows for safety. She must have hidden with the Factionless. I pray she is safe. I know she is safe.

I love her.

**Johanna:**

I am surprised Erica wants me in her office at this time. Lunch. She should be eating right now, but instead she wants to talk to me. I want to eat right now. I'm starving.

I open the door and find the office empty. No sounds come from the whole room. Then suddenly people pop out yelling, "SURPRISE!"

My heart skipped a beat. I was surprised. Then I remembered it was my birthday. Someone brings in cake and we start to party.

**OOO**

I finally get to talk to Erica. The crowd of people has left the room several minutes ago.

"Thank you," I say as I hug her.

"No problem," she replies.

I exit the room, happy. After I take several steps, I hear gunshots from her office.


End file.
